


hold your breath baby

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, CEO Na Jaemin, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Top Na Jaemin, spoiled huang renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: Renjun is the son of a rich family. Na Jaemin is an even richer CEO. Renjun get's what he wants, but so does Jaemin. And what Jaemin wants is Renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Kudos: 111





	hold your breath baby

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been mulling in my mind for months and finally here it is

Huang Renjun's life is very giving. If he asks for something, it's normally in his hands within a few hours. With his father being the CEO of a very well off company, and his mother having her own company. Even after they divorced after his father came out as gay the companies still profited majorly. Then his father married an idol, being the first marriage between an idol and someone else of the same genders. Even with all of that, Renjun flourished being a spoiled brat. 

Renjun normally accompanies his father to his meeting and this time was no different. They walked into Na International Corp. and as they got off of the elevator he sat in the small waiting room while his father and secretary walked down the hall. 

He played on his phone as the elevator dung again. He glanced up as a man who was tall, handsome, and oh soo nice to look like. He looked him up and down before going back to his game. He couldn't get the man's face and how nicely the suit fit him out of his head but he tried to push it. 

Na Jaemin got out of the elevator and the first thing he noticed was the small boy wearing a bright yellow sweatshirt and black jeans with glasses and honey-colored hair. He walked by the boy, keeping his eyes straight as he and his secretary walked by. They walked into the meeting room as the waiting Mr. Huang sat with his very own secretary.

"I see you brought your son," Jaemin said as he took a seat.

"Yes. Sorry about that, I promised him lunch this week, and he's taking that promise to my grave," Mr. Huang said with a chuckle. 

"Well, maybe after our meeting here, say everything goes well, I could join the two of you, "Jaemin said before they started the meeting. 

The meeting went flawlessly and the two companies made a deal. Jaemin stood up, re-buttoning his suit jacket as he let Mr. Huang go first. Their secretaries talked as the two CEO's walked silently. 

"Junnie, if it's alright with you, Mr. Na here would like to come along to lunch with us," Mr. Huang said as he talked to his son.

Renjun looked up at his father and then at Jaemin behind him. He rolled his eyes stood up with a scoff before saying, "Sure, whatever," before walking around his father and to the elevator. 

"I'm sorry about him, he gets moody a lot," Mr. Huang said.

"Ah he's a teenager, it's okay," Jamin said as they walked toward the elevator, "Oh, do we need to drive your secretary back to your office building or, "Jaemin trailed off.

"No, she's fine, since I was having lunch after the meeting, she drove herself here," Mr. Huang said as they got into the elevator, Renjun standing in the corner looking at his phone. 

"Mr. Na your car's ready out front," his secretary said before the elevator doors shut. 

* * *

At the lunch, while Renjun was in the bathroom, Jaemin and Mr. Huang agreed on another offer. Jaemin would take Renjun into his company, he would take the younger to live with him for a few months, training him.

Jaemin's ideal of training was slightly different from Mr. Huang's but either way, the deal was made. 

After lunch, Jaemin followed the Huang's to their home. Mr. Huang telling Renjun in the car about the deal. Renjun argued but gave in after a while. He packed a bag as they got home and hugged his family goodbye before getting into the car with Mr. Na.

* * *

2 weeks went by and nothing exciting happened besides Jaemin seeing how bad Renjun's tantrums could be. The older boy took a week off of work to stay home. Doing some work at home. That Friday of the week, Renjun threw a huge fit about Jaemin not letting him out to see his friends.

Renjun sat in his large room sulking as Jaemin stepped in. Jaemin sat next to the boy and grabbed his chin harshly.

"You are living under my roof right now, "Jaemin hissed, "I made a deal with your father. I would teach you, so you could take over his business soon after you finish school. You follow my rules, or I punish you, "Jaemin said as he looked into the younger's eyes, "Understand."

Renjun looked into Jaemin's eyes, and felt his body grow warm, "How would you punish me?" he asked curiously, his eyes flicking from the older's eyes to his lips.

Jaemin smirked as he noticed the younger's actions, "You would like to see wouldn't you, "Jaemin said getting closer to Renjun's lips. He looked down at the plush pink, before glancing into Renjun's eyes again.

Jaemin let his chin go and stood, "Well, you don't deserve it now," he said and left the room. Renjun whined before he thought. If he mad Jaemin mad enough, he would have no other choice than to punish him. He smiled to himself, before standing up. 

He grabbed his phone and a sweatshirt before leaving his room. Jaemin's office door was shut, which meant he was working in there. Renjun walked down the stairs and texted his friend. He snuck out of the house, quietly, before meeting his friends. 

Jaemin sighed behind his desk as he got a notification from his phone, he looked at the live security footage of Renjun sneaking out. He rubbed his temple, before standing up. He went down the staircase and walked down the hall to the kitchen. 

The house was dim. No lights other than the kitchen light was on. It was early, the next morning, around 2. Jaemin sat awake in the kitchen drink coffee as he waited for the guest to get back.

His phone chimed, he smirked, standing from his seat, and turning the light out. He made his way up the stairs, and into the younger's room, sitting on the fluffy bed. He heard the front door open and close, and then the soft steps of Renjun rushing up the stairs. He backed into his room, looking around the hall cautiously, before closing and locking the door. He turned around and jumped letting out a small yelp.

"My security tells me when someone's walking outside after curfew," Jaemin said, standing up, "And I thought I told you, no leaving tonight, "Jaemin said getting closer to Renjun shrunk into the door."So what's that mean, "Jaemin asked as he grabbed Renjun by the chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. 

"Punishment," Renjun whimpered out as Jaemin's thumb pushed down on his bottom lip, pushing in slightly. 

"That's right baby," Jaemin said, "Now, get on the bed," he said and let go of Renjun. The smaller tumbled over to his bed, sitting on the edge as Jaemin pulled a box out. It sat on the floor un-opened. Jaemin sat on the bed next to Renjun and pulled the smaller onto his lap.

"Now, count at each slap, and if you mess up, we start over, "Jaemin said, hand slipping to the boy's pants. Slipping them down as he moved Renjun, the younger wiggled around, not understanding, until it clicked. He was getting spanked. He's never been spanked, not even as a child.

His pants were pushed off and were now on the floor. Jaemin flipped Renjun over his knee and his large hand rubbed over the plush skin of the younger's ass, "Start, "Jaemin said, as he raised his hand before bringing it down on the soft flesh.

Renjun yelped at the sting before pushing out a strangled, "One." Jaemin brought his hand up again before bringing it down on the skin again.

"T-two."

"Th-three."

"Fi-four."

"Five."

"S-seven, "Renjun squicked out.

"Oh, that's not quite right, princess," Jaemin said, "Start over," he said before slapping the already red skin. 

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Ni-nine."

"Ta-ten."

Jaemin smoothed his hand over the burning red flesh, "Good job princess," he said, moving Renjun upright, "but we're not done. Pick a fruit."Jaemin said as he stood up and walked for the box. Renjun hid his naked lower half, embarrassed at his erection. His cheeks were dusted with pink.

"A f-fruit," Renjun said, "uhm, mango," he said with a questioning tone, "why?" he asked.

"That's your safe word," Jaemin said as he turned around. Renjun's eyes fell to the box, now open, and noticed everything inside of it, his face turned red, "Now, would you mind being handcuffed or tied up," he asked holding it leather handcuffs and in the other hand a thing of rope.

"H-handcuffs," he said shyly.

"Is a blindfold okay," Jaemin asked pulling a long piece of black silk out. 

"S-sure," Renjun said. Jaemin placed those items on the bed next to him.

He pulled out lube and toys,"Condom or no, I'm clean," he said turning to the smaller.

"I'm clean too," Renjun said, "I-i trust you," he said nodding.

Jaemin nodded back at him before he grabbed Renjun's chin again. He connected their lips as he pushed Renjun onto his back. He took the leather and wrapped it around his small wrists, chaining them together behind his back after he took Renjun's shirt off. He felt for the silk, before tying it around the younger's eyes. 

He connected their lips, as his hands roamed the smaller's body. He harshly pulled at the younger's pink nipples, pulling and twisting them. He grabbed Renjun's small waist, finger's squishing into the soft flesh. They moved farther down, avoiding his erection. Pressing into his soft thighs as the younger shook. Jaemin pulled away from his lips, trailing down Renjun's neck and collarbone.

"Please," Renjun whimpered quietly. 

"Please what, princess, "Jaemin asked, voice deeper than before.

"More, just, please more," he whimpered. Jaemin smirked at him before taking one of his nipples in his mouth. He twisted the other one with his hand as he took in Renjun's soft pants. He moved over Renjun's chest, licking, and bitting leaving small bruises. He sat up, pulling away, leaving Renjun to wiggle around.

"No-no-no, please," he whimpered. Jaemin grabbed the lube. He moved Renjun's legs, pushing them up. He poured the lube onto the crease and watched as the pretty pink muscle clenched around nothing. He spread the cool liquid over Renjun's buttocks before he teased the rim by pushing the tip of his finger inside. 

"Please- Daddy, please," Renjun whimpered begging. Jaemin pulled the tip of his finger out as he leaned down. He moved and licked the sensitive muscle. Renjun wriggled at the sensation., "Please Daddy," he begged.

Jaemin grabbed the two mounds in his hands, spreading them as he licked at the muscle. He started to suck on the rim, dipping his tongue into the heat. Stabbing into Renjun's hole repeatedly as Renjun broke down.

"Don't you dare cum until I tell you too, "Jaemin said pulling away.

"Yes yes whatever you say, "Renjun fell, begging repeatedly. Jaemin dipped down again, making sinful wet noises as he sucked. He added a finger to the entrance as he worked the boy open. Renjun's thighs shook, mouth hanging open as he choked on his moans. 

Jaemin pulled away, a trail of spit connecting them. He added another finger as he dipped them two knuckles deep. He scissored them, stretching Renjun's hole out, dipping the third finger in, thrusting them in and out. He found the bundle of nerves, rubbing into them, loving how Renjun fell apart at the feeling.

Renjun choked on his moans, his back arching at the feeling."D-da-daddy," he moaned out.

"Are you ready princess, "Jaemin asked, pulling his finger's out as he kissed the younger's neck. Renjun franticly shook his head, "Princess, use your words," Jaemin said.

"Y-yes, yes I'm ready," he begged, "Please, please daddy, fuck me, please daddy," he begged. He could hear the sound of clothes shifting, and feel the shifting of the bed, all of his scenes heightened. 

Jaemin poured lube onto his erect cock. Slowly pumping in, smearing the lubricant. He lined up his cock with the younger's hole. He pushed the tip into his hole, before pulling out, teasing the younger.

"Please, daddy, please don't tease, "Renjun begged, wiggling around.

"What do you want princess," Jaemin asked into Renjun's ear. The younger moaned at the heat and how the voice affected him.

"I want daddies' cock, please daddy," he begged, pleading, "I want daddies' cock to fuck me," he panted at the thought. Jaemin harshly thrusted into his hole, suddenly, a loud moan ripping through Renjun's throat.

"Do you like daddy's cock, "Jaemin asked as he sent another harsh thrust into the younger. 

"Yes! Yes, I love daddy's cock," Renjun screamed. Jaemin started to thrust hard and fast into his hole, leaving Renjun in an overwhelming pleasure as he abused his prostate. 

"Are you daddy's little slut, "Jaemin asked, bitting at Renjun's ear lobe.

"Y-yes, I-i'm daddy's slut," Renjun whimpered. Jaemin grabbed him, before flipping him around, so his head rested in the bed. His hands rested on his small addicting waist as he continued to pound into Renjun's hole.

"Daddy, please, can princess cum, please, daddy, "Renjun begged, thighs shaking harshly, cock dripping pre-cum into the sheets. Jaemin harshly grabbed Renjun by the hair, pulling his head up.

"Do you wanna cum, "Jaemin asked, slamming straight into Renjun's prostate with each word.

"Yes, yes, 'wanna cum," Renjun whimpered. His hole tightened around his cock. Dripping more and more pre-cum as he tried to hold his orgasm back. 

"Okay, princess, cum for daddy, "Jaemin said as he slammed into Renjun. Renjun screamed as he came into the bed, his chest being painted in his own cum, "Do you want daddy to fill you with his cum, "Jaemin asked, biting and sucking on the smaller's back. 

"Yes! Yes! Daddy, please fill princess with your cum, wanna-be full," Renjun begged. Jaemin left scratches, pulling blood, on Renjun's back, the younger crying at the feeling. Jaemin let out a groan before he hit his climax. He filled Renjun's needy hole with his cum, before pulling out. He reached for the butt plug that laid on the bed.

"Do you wanna keep daddy's cum in your hole, "Jaemin asked, the butt plug positioned at the opening of the hole. 

"Yes! 'wanna keep daddy's cum," Renjun said, sighing as he felt the plug slide in. He went limp in the bed, feeling Jaemin's hands trailing all over him. He moved the younger onto his back, before standing. He walked away, leaving the younger tied up and alone.

He came back with a wet washcloth before cleaning Renjun cum. He removed the blindfold and unclipped the handcuffs. Jaemin massaged and smoothed over the burning skin on the younger's butt. Renjun laid in the middle of the bed, happily excepting the love from the older. 

His eyes hooded from sleepiness."Is princess tired, "Jaemin asked looking down at his face? Renjun yawn, before nodding, "Let's go sleep in daddy's room and go to sleep, "Jaemin said, picking the younger up in his arms, carrying him out of the room and down the hall into his own room. 

Jaemin laid the still naked boy in his bed as he changed into nightclothes, even as the sun was getting ready to rise. He grabbed a large t-shirt for Renjun, tightly closing the blinds before going back to the bed, pulling the shirt onto the sleeping boy. Before pulling him under the blanket, where he grabbed onto the older tightly, nuzzling his head in his warm chest.


End file.
